ResidentEvil: Mutants
by spazway2
Summary: Alice is all alone in the deserted world, after leaving her friends from Detroit she's been all alone and she's been thinking. . . what's the use? But when she finally finds a girl and her mutant dog, she finds out it's a small world and she won't stop til she sets things right. crappy summary -3- AlicexCarlos, this is my first fanfic so please review and go easy on me T T
1. Chapter 1: The Girl and the Dog

Alice sped down the dusty abandoned street on her motorcycle, her scarf and goggles keeping the sand out of her eyes and face. Was it really any use? Looking for more surviors who _WOULDN'T_ kill her? She sighed and stopped at a gas station, as she checked the tanks for any source of fuel she heard the sound of footsteps from a good few feet away. She turned around in a quick sweep and pointed her gun in the direction of the steps only to see a girl and a demonic looking dog.  
The girl had black streaked black hair and her eyes were red, her hair fell over her left eye and there was a scar running through her right eye. Her skin was pale and she had a slim but pretty muscular figure. She didn't look like a guy of course but she looked like she could handle on her own for long periods of time. She wore a torn grey tanktop with a skull on it and she had blackish grey shortshorts. Her legs were almost entirely covered with scars and bruises and she had fishnet stockings on with knee high combat boots. she had a black studded skull belt and sharp studded wristbands along with combat gloves.  
Her dog was very large, almost the size of an average car, and it had red and black fur. Its left eye had a scar going through it and it had demonic horns on either side of his head running down both sides of his spine. He had red eyes just like the girl and really long and sharp teeth and claws obviously made for destroying anything in it's path.  
"Woah, calm down dahlin'." the girl said. She looked down at her dog who sat there eyeing Alice. The girl looked up at Alice skeptically. "Are you infected?"  
"Yeah, how can you tell?"  
"My dog would've growled at you if you weren't."  
"Why? Who are you?" Alice asked, she was very skeptical of the girl and couldn't help feel like she knew who she was.  
"I'm Amazon. I'm an Umbrella experiment and so is my dog Bane." she stroked the dogs fur and smiled lovingly at it, "My dog was one of the only animal experiments that actually went _RIGHT_. He's what they called a hellhound and when i escaped in Detroit, i took him with me-"  
"Did you say Detroit?"  
"Y-Yeah, why?" Amazon asked. Alice knew who she was now, she helped this girl escape when Carlos, Jill, LJ, and Angela helped her out.  
"Amazon. . . It's me, it's Alice." Alice took her scarf off to reveal the rest of her face. Amazon smiled wide and hugged her friend.  
"Alice! Why are you out here? I didn't think i'd see anyone from the facility ever again!"  
"Neither did i." Alice couldn't help but smile. She really didn't think she'd see _ANYONE_ she knew ever again. Since she left her friends after finding out she was being tracked by Umbrella. She broke into an Umbrella facility and hacked the computers so she could be careful and track when the satelite was near. She stayed off the grid and hid in the shadows. Away from anyone or anything that tried to find her. So, finding Amazon in the middle of no where was pretty damn amazing. From that point on they traveled together, Alice on her motorcyle and Amazon on Bane. Surprisingly, the mutant dog was almost faster then the motorcycle and didn't ever seem to run out of energy or stamina. But as Alice and Amazon were traveling over the desert, there was a convoy of familiar people that needed their help. . .


	2. Chapter 2: The Crows

Carlos drove down the street, LJ sleeping away in the passenger seat and the rest of the convoy behind him. He felt at home with Claire and her convoy, although he had lost Jill, Angela and not to mention Alice before he and LJ had found them. Alice had left after they rescued her from the Detroit facility and he could never understand why, it really puzzled him. From the moment he had aimed his gun at her in Raccoon City he thought she was the most stunning woman he ever saw.  
The way she wasn't afraid to head out into the zombie fested world alone and how she took charge in a scary situation, he thought it was amazing. When he found out she was infected it threw him off a bit, how could Umbrella do that to her? He was shaken out of his thoughts by the radio'  
"Carlos," it was Claire. The leader of the convoy,  
"Yes ma'am?" he asked with his clasical smile.  
"Gott any smokes?"  
"No ma'am."  
"Do you expect me to beleive that?" at this he snickered, it was true but he really didn't have any.  
"Would i lie to you?" he responded in a symathetical tone. He could hear her chuckle through the radio as she moved on to asking someone else.  
Later they found a new spot to camp around an old abandoned motel. LJ and Carlos searched the interior finding no zombies and notifying everyone it was all clear. They set up camp and after a few hours it was getting dark. Claire moved over to Mikey's van, the tech geek was setting up the perimeter cameras.  
"Who's out there?" she asked.  
"Olivera." he replied with a smirk. She jumped out of the van only to see Carlos on an ATV sticking camera poles in the sand around the camp. She used her radio to contact him,  
"Hurry up old man, it's getting late." this made Carlos smile. It was fun when Claire joked around. He soon finished and headed back to camp where everyone was waiting. Soon they all ate their 'dinner' consisting of canned fruit and soup. It was all they had, what could they say? After joking around everyone went to their trucks for the night and hit the hay. Carlos dreamt of Alice once again. He had dreamt about her since she left, what could he say, he loved her.

Alice was having a nightmare. It was terrible, Wesker had found her and her friends and slowly tortured all of them. When he got to Carlos she cried out begging him to stop but he proceeded in slowly cutting at his caramel colored skin with his knife. Little did she know, outside of her sleep it was affecting everything. Her motorcycle and a few rocks started floating and when she bolted upright, they all fell and her motorcycle was totalled. Amazon and Bane woke up immediatley and Amazon yelled,  
"Who's there? Don't steal my cookies!" She had a stick in her hand, and when she noticed how ridiculous it was she dropped it and looked over at the mess. She walked over to Alice and sat beside her.  
"Not used to the powers yet?" she asked. Alice shook her head.  
"It seems to work well when i'm angry. . ." Alice mumbled.  
"or scared?" Amazon asked, Alice once again nodded. They sat in silence for a while. Amazon thinking about whatever she was thinking about and Alice thinking about Carlos. God did she miss him. His tan caramel skin, his toned muscles, his dark hair and enticing dark eyes. He made her melt, and she never knew anyone could like he did. With Spencer it was all fake. He even threatened to shoot her in the Hive after everything they went through together. Good thing that Licker destroyed his sorry ass, and Matt. . . oh Matt. She felt terrible for him first loosing his sister in the Hive and then having to become Nemesis. It was one terrible thing after another for him, and it was all her fault. She cringed at the memories and bit her tounge.  
She promised herself, she would NEVER let that happen to Carlos. He was all she wanted, all she NEEDED. She would not loose him ever. By now, Amazon had fallen back to sleep as Bane guarded her and Alice. Alice grew a sudden liking for the dog and she stroked his fur making him turn his head,  
"G'night buddy." she muttered and she went back to sleep. . .

Carlos woke up from the sound of pitterpatter on the truck and then his radio buzzed,  
"Is everyone seeing this?" asked Claire in a whisper. Carlos leaned forward, looking out of his window and what he saw was mind blowing. On every inch of every power line and on top of everyones trucks, were crows. Flesh eating crows.  
"I see it. . ." Carlos responded quietly, not startling the birds.  
"Everyone seal up your windows, stay low, and stay. quiet." Claire ordered and everyone did as they were told. As everyone was closing their windows a soda can rolled off of one of the seats, notifying the birds that their lunch, was served. The birds quickly flew at all the trucks, pecking at the glass and breaking it with their beaks. Everyone attempted to drive away until the bus full of children ran into a pole. Carlos turned around along with Claire and they helped load the kids into another truck. Someone got onto the top of a truck and used the flamethrower to try warding off the savage birds. Sadly the survivor was eaten by the birds leaving the raging flamethrower unattended. . .

Alice and Amazon walked through the sandy desert together. Not knowing where they were going or why they were going there. All of a sudden, Bane's ears perked up and he looked towards the direction of a big black cloud. Alice and Amazon squinted their eyes to get a better look.  
"It's. . . a cloud of crows!" yelled Amazon and Alice immediatley took of sprinting. She knew they weren't normal crows, and she figured there had to be survivors there if there were crows. She stood at the edge of the sandy hill and examined the situation quickly. People were being loaded into a truck and crows were diving for them. A flamethrower was on a rampage and it was about to burn the hell out of someone. . . then Alice realized, that someone. . . was Carlos. 


	3. Chapter 3: Questions With No Answers

** Authors Note: Hello again x3 sorry i wasn't doing the authors note thing before i kinda forgot. my bad. anywasy i'd like to thank everyone who has viewed my story and favorited it and yeah.**

** Also, thank you to my cousin KathyrnRage who was first to review (of course she was) and yes, i DID spell almost everything right. And i don't have spellcheck either so HA.**

** Thank you also Jay2658 for reviewing, and yeah i get what you mean when you say to slow the pace, thank you so much for telling me x3 and i definitley will get into Amazon and Alice's relationship more as i go along, and i MAY incorporate the 4th movie into it, i'm not sure yet.**

** Again, thank you for reading and reviewing, no enough of my shtupid rambling, on with the story!**

** Disclaimer: i do not own Resident Evil etc etc, i DO own Amazon and Bane though. -3-**

Carlos ran to protect the teenage girl who had strayed from the van. Once he reached her he turned to shoot down any enemy he would encounter, but instead he realized his enemy was a giant cloud of raging flames. He didn't have any time to run, all he could do was protect the teen as best as he could with his own body. He shielded her, expecting the burning flames to tear away at his skin painfully but the pain never came.

_Where the hell. . .? _he thought and he turned around to see that the flames had stopped dead in their tracks, as if a force field had been protecting him and the young teen. He then looked around to his right to see a woman in a large tan trenchcoat and desert like clothing. She had a scarf over her mouth and nose and goggles covering her eyes to protect her from the sand. Although he couldn't see her face, he only knew one person with the power to do this. . . _Alice._

Alice concentrated hard on the flames, keeping them from burning the skin of her beloved friend. She let out a breath of air as her pupils grew large and the flames rose up into the sky, engulfing all the flesh eating crows. She closed her eyes as the dead birds fell from the sky and the flames subsided. Alice could feel herself fall to her knees, she hated not being able to control the amount of power she used when she used her powers.

"Alice!" she heard Amazon call from behind her, she couldn't see though. Black dots quickly clouded her vision and she fell almost liflessly into someones arms. They were muscluar and the embrace was warm and sweet. She breathed softly against the persons soft skin. She couldn't move, and she felt extremely weak. She was about to fall asleep when she heard,

"I missed you Alice. . . I got you." It was Carlos. Alice smiled and fell into a dark sleep, resting her weak body from the amount of power she had emitted.

Amazon rode Bane to where she last saw Alice disapear to, once she found her she was in the arms of an older guy with caramel colored skin and dark hair and eyes. He was holding her tightly, and since she missed what happened she figured Alice was out cold because of him. Amazon swiftly jumped off Bane's back, landing gracfully in front of the man and unsheathing her sword, pointing it centimeters from his throat.

"Let. Her. Go." she growled, and he simply looked up at her and sat there. Amazon's eyes glistened bright red as the Umbrella logo flashed in her eyes. Carlos then lightly layed Alice on the ground and stepped back.

"Listen, I'm Carlos. Carlos Olivera." he said and he smiled "i know Alice, she's a good friend of mine. Me and a couple of friends made it out of Raccoon City with her and took her from the Detroit Facility, then she left."

"Detroit? I escaped from Detroit thanks to her. . ."

"You did?" he asked. Amazon knew now, this is who Alice was roaming around the country looking for. The teenager lowered her sword and smiled.

"I apologize for my sudden actions," she said smpathetically, "my name is Amazon."

"I'm guessing you're infected too?" he asked as he picked up Alice.

"Well, yeah. So is my dog Bane over there."

"Jesus, that's a dog?" he asked a bit surprised. "I mean, look at the size of it! It's like a car!" Amazon laughed and whistled, notiying Bane to come over. He trotted over and kneeled down.

"Put her on top of him, he'll carry her where she needs to be carried." Amazon said and Carlos nodded as he gently placed the weakened woman on the soft fur of the giant dog. The dog then followed Carlos to his van and they placed her in the back on his bed to rest.

Carlos explained to Claire that Alice and Amazon were friends and he wished for them to stay, but Claire wasn't too happy about it.

"C'mon Claire! Lighten up, they arn't going to burn down the convoy!"

"Well i have a right to beleive it since your 'friend' burned all those crows straight out of the sky!"

"She _saved_ us!" he yelled, nearly breaking the table as he threw his fist down onto it. Claire flinched, she never saw Carlos act like this. He was always calm, cool, and collected and now he was just off the walls angry and frustrated.

"Carlos, if she hurts _anyone _in my convoy, i swear-"

"She won't." Carlos interupted and walked over to the door, "Goodnight Claire."

"Goodnight Carlos. . ." she replied as he walked out the door to his van. Before he entered his van he walked over to Amazon who was looking at the sunset cuddled up against Bane. He was curious about her, so he decided to get to know her a bit.

"Hey kiddo." He said and she jerked her head to look at him.

"Oh, hey dahlin'." Amazon replied, she looked back at the sunset and sighed.

"Can i ask you a few questions?"

"That depends on the questions."

"Well lets start with what you can do." Carlos said and she smirked.

"You'll have to wait for that show when it plays." she teased and he chuckled. The girl was good, he had to admit it. But he really did want to know, what was she capable of?

He decided to save his questions for another time, besides it seemed like she had somthing on her mind. So, he said goodnight and proceeded to his van where he slept on the floor while Alice rested in bed. . .

**Mwahahahaha i leave you with this. Yes, i already know what her powers/abilities are going to be so you'll just have to wait for her to show everyone when the time comes x3 anyways, enjoy and please review :3**

** Peace off. . . boop!**

** Spazz xD**


	4. Chapter 4: The Infected Communication

** Authors Note: Well hello again x3 So i've come to realize my chapters are somewhat very short -3- but that ends NOW. This chapter will be the longest chapter i will probably ever write (probably not xD)**

** Anyways, i'd like to thank lulubell6 for reviewing :D and i totally agree, AlicexCarlos stories are the best and there are definitley not enough of them :I and you can also guarantee i will keep writing!**

** Okay, now on with the story :D**

** Disclaimer: I do not own resident evil blahblahblah**

Alice woke from her sleep to find herself in a van laying in a comfortable bed. The van was moving and she bolted upright, checking her arms for any wires or tubes and examining the little 'room' she was in. She then could hear mumbles from the driver and passenger seats and she pressed her ear to the metal to listen,

"I can't beleive Claire wants us to move the convoy to yet another camping spot." she heard a teenage girl complain. It sounded a little like Amazon, but she could tell it wasn't her.

"C'mon K-Mart," she heard Carlos say, he was most likely driving. "It's not so bad, for all you know a horde of zombies could've been there by now."

"True. But i'm so sick of driving!"

"You don't even drive!" Carlos retorted, at this Alice couldn't help but smile to herself. The two seemed real close. Like Alice was to Amazon. Then she remembered their time in Detroit. . . It was terrible. Amazon was injected with Alice's version of the virus and surprisingly enough it bonded with her.

But Amazon gained not only Alice's same abilities but more. They were incredible, and Alice could only imagine how angry Wesker was when he heard his top project had run off from Detroit, along with his only successful animal mutation. She snickered, it was so sad. Alice was then pulled from her thoughts when the van came to an ubrupt stop.

She kicked open the back doors of the van, hopping out and joining the others. Amazon was on Bane's back and she heard Alice approach.

"Alice! You're awake!" she shouted happily and Carlos turned to see her. Alice stood beside him and smiled.

"Whats happening?" She asked and Carlos pointed to a couple of upgraded Lickers feeding on a corpse. They had black teeth and giant black claws. Their skin was slimy and covered in blood. Theirs spines nearly dug out of their skin and they had metal looking helmets covering their skulls. Alice took out her machetes when Amazon and Bane stepped in front of her.

"Please Alice," she said, a smirk playing on her lips, "allow me to deal with this."

Alice nodded and Amazon looked over at Carlos,

"The show's about to play, so watch closely." She smiled, showing her snowy white teeth and she hopped off Bane's back, approaching the pair of Lickers slowly. Once she was in earshot, the monsters looked up at her and she stood in front of them.

_Listen to me. _She said to the creatures with her mind. They looked at eachother and then back at her.

_Why would we listen to you?_

_ Because. . . We arn't so diffrent. _She crouched and stuck her hand out. The licker showed it's teeth and growled.

_Are you asking for me to devour you? _It questioned, Amazon snickered.

_Well if you wish you may, but if you want revenge on those who caused you all this pain. . . then you should join me. _This statement made the creature think. It nodded to his partner and they both bowed to Amazon.

_We would love to acompany you, Miss Amazon. _It said and Amazon smiled. She stood up and walked back to the convoy, the Lickers following suit.

"What is wrong with you? They'll kill us!" Screamed Claire as she raised her weapon to shoot the creatures. Amazon raised her hand and Claires wrist started to burn. She cried in pain and dropped her weapon.

"If you let me explain before you jumped to conclusions i wouldn't have had to hurt you." Amazon said plainly, "They're just like us, they want revenge on Umbrella for what they've done to them. They agreed to help us and stay on our side, to defeat Umbrella. . ."

The entire convoy stared at Amazon and the behaving Lickers in complete amazment. Alice smiled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I was waiting for my lil' girl to show what she's got." she said and Carlos looked over at her.

"Lil' girl?" he asked

"Well, she technically is my child i guess. I mean, she was injected with my virus, dna and bloodcells." Alice explained and Carlos looked back at Amazon who was happily watching the Lickers play carefully with the children of the convoy. The creatures had to be carful, they were still capable of infecting them and hurting them seriously.

Later on that day, they set up camp and their perimeter. Alice sat on a hill of sand, looking out onto the desert like terrain which used to be home. Safe, quiet, and now it was all gone. She was pulled froom her memories when Carlos sat next to her. He was wearing a tight grey v-neck and his army pants along with his combat boots.

Alice thought he looked, well. . . amazing. The way the colors of the sunset reflected on his skin and how his eyes glistened even if it was dark. It was all so amazing.

"How are you?" he asked her. She smiled and layed her head on his shoulder.

"I'm doing quite well." she responded and Carlos glanced over at Amazon, who was sleeping against Bane's soft coat of fur and the two Lickers sleeping softly next to them.

"Your daughter huh?"

"Well, if you think about it she technically is. She might look nothing like me but she has my DNA and all. . ." she responded looking up at him. He looked down at her and hugged her tightly. They sat there, hugging for a few moments. Then they pulled away and Carlos cleared his throat.

"Why _did _you leave after detroit?" he asked sadly.

"I was being tracked, i couldn't risk putting you guys in danger. . . so i left, broke into an Umbrella facility, hacked the computers, and learned to stay off the grid." Alice explained. She could tell it hurt him when she left, but this time she planned on staying. She'd only leave if it was entirely necassary because she needed him. She needed Carlos in her life, without him she was nothing.

Carlos looked down at her and pulled her out of her thoughts once again by picking her head up by her chin to face him, and he leaned in, kissing her lips softly. Oh how he had longed to do it too. Ever since he saw her in Raccoon City he could never get her off his mind. Alice kissed back happily, their lips moving in sync as the deepened their kiss.

_Jeez, you guys tryin' to make babies over there or somthin'? _They heard in their minds. It was Amazon. They pulled away, both blushing bright pink. They each looked at Amazon who was smirking slyly over by Bane, and she waved teasingly and began to laugh.

"Moment ruiner!" Alice shouted over at her and she stuck out her tounge.

"C'mon," said Carlos standing up and taking Alice's hand, helping her to her feet. "lets go get some sleep, it's getting late." Alice nodded and they both walked back to Carlos' van, hand in hand, together.

** AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW how cute x3 Amzon is so mean for doing that to them xD but i just had to. I really did.**

** Anyways, that concludes Chapter 4, i hope it stands up to everyones expectations (probably not -3-) but yeah, Amazon can control and communicate with the undead and the infected. She also has Alices' abilities and so on and so forth.**

**Well that concludes this chapter,**

** Peace off. . . boop!**

** ~Spazz xD**


	5. Chapter 5: Vegas and The Umbrella Boy

** Authors Note: D: i'm soooo sorry, it's been a while since i updated i guess. I mean, i just wasn't in the mood to continue and to be honest, i wasn't sure if i should keep it going v...v but i guess i will. I want some more people to please review o3o i really want all your opinions on this!**

** Okay, enough beggin', i give you CHAPTER 5.**

** Disclaimer: i don't freakin' own resident evil stop rubbin' it in T-T**

Alice awoke sleeping in Carlos' van next to him on his bed. She sat up and stretched, causing Carlos to move around in his sleep in the process. SHe crawled out of bed, putting her weapon holsters and shoes on. She walked silently outside and closed the van doors behind her. It was early, around four in the morning, and she wasn't surprised to find Amazon and K-Mart awake and playing cards with eachother. They sat on Bane's back and the two Lickers that had joined them yesterday were scouting and walking around the perimeter.

"Got any threes?" Amazon asked K-Mart, her cards covering the smirk on her face. Alice saw her eyes glow red as K-Mart looked through her cards.

"No, go- hey wait a minute!" K-Mart said and she looked up at Amazon, "Stop switching my cards you phycic jerk!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Amazon said, but she couldn't hide it, she burst out laughing seconds later and K-Mart threw her cards at her.

"I was wondering how i could've lost the last six games in a row! You cheater!" The two teens got along well, they were best friends and that was a good thing. It's good to make friends in a zombie apocalypse when you've lost all your other friends.

Alice watched the two girls have fun and joke around. It releived her tension, watching them have fun. Alice smiled and gasped when her wrist watch started buzzing. She imediatley pulled her hood over her head and checked it.

_Shit! _Alice thought as she kept her head down. She just prayed they didn't see it was her. . .

"How high of a chance is it?" asked Wesker as he sat comfortably in his chair. He had been waiting for news on Project Alice for aa while and he was impatient in waiting for his answer.

"Uh, well sir, it's a 93% chance of it being Project Alice, the highest we've ever had." A young scientist replied, he flinched as Wesker stood up. His eyes glowing bright red as he smiled and grabbed a radio.

"Bring the boy to me." he commanded, and moments later the elevator reached his floor. The elevator doors opened, revealing a young boy and another giant dog similar to Bane.

"Luka," said Wesker as he turned to face the boy with a wicked smile, "I have a task for you my dear boy." at this the boy looked up at him, revealing his face. The boy had black hair with midnight blue streaks mixed in. His skin was pale and you could see obvious scars from former tests. His eyes were the same shade of red as Amazon's and he had sharp canine teeth.

He was dressed in a black sleak leather jacket and he had the sleaves rolled up to just above his elbows. Underneath he wore a blackish blue v-neck and he had an army dogtag necklace around his neck. He wore biker gloves and he had ripped black jeans on along with his black all stars.

"You needed me?" Luka asked as he proceeded towards Wesker without fear or hesitation. The scientists and employees were always so stunned that a boy his age was not trembling in fear in front of the powerful man. Although the boy himself held great and massive power, he was still likely to lose against Wesker.

"Yes i do, i need you to head out to mid Utah and find this woman." Wesker said as he held up the picture of Alice. Luka carefully studied the picture when he noticed Amazon in the backround.

"Uh, what about the girl?" he asked, Wesker looked at him skeptically and the boy proceeded in showing him the minor in the backround. Wesker cringed at the sight of her.

_Stupid brat. _He thought to himself and he shoved the picture back at Luka.

"Dispose of the girl," he commanded, "I only want Alice." and with that, he waved Luka off and the boy bowed before heading back to the elevator.

Inside the elevator he couldn't stop looking at the picture, the girl in the back sitting on her dog reminded him of himself. She actually did look like a copy of him. Just in red. He chuckled to himself and then the elevator stopped at the main entrance. Him and his dog walked out to the gates as the zombies clawed at the fence.

_Back off or you'll be my dogs new snack. _Luka said to the flesh eating monsters and they imediatley all backed off, allowing the boy and his giant dog to pass safely.

"Lets go Beo." Luka said as he climbed on top of the giant animal. Beo, unlike Bane, had midnight blue fur and pitch black eyes. He had long black claws and long, sharp, uneven, peary white teeth. He had the same figure as Bane and was about the same size, maybe a bit bigger. He had horns coming from the top of his head but they didn't lead a trail down his back like Bane had.

The giant dog responded to Luka imediatley as he darted off into a sprint towards their destination. . .

By now it was around ten o clock and the convoy was still in their same place. Alice, Claire, Carlos, Mikey, Betty, LJ, Otto and Chase were all sitting together in one of the trucks.

"Y'Know we're almost out of fuel." Carlos said and Claire sighed, if there was one thing she hated hearing it was that.

"Where should we go?" Claire asked and Mikey took out a giant map.

"Well, we havn't tried this one-"

"Tried that, it's been sucked dry." Alice cut in and Mikey looked up rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well. . . i guess we could. . . uh." He trailed off not able to find any small gas station available. Claire rolled her eyes and snatched the map from Mikey.

"It's obvious we can't hit any small stations so. . . we have to hit a major city. . . like Vegas."

"Man, are you crazy?!" LJ exclaimed and Alice smiled, she had to admit, she missed LJ's complaining and humor when she was gone.

"She's right. Our best bet is Vegas. . ." Otto said and everyone looked down. This was indeed risky, but then Alice remembered somthing.

"Have you guys heard of Arcadia?" she asked and Mikey looked up.

"Yeah, i've been hearing their brodcasts!"

"It's infection free, no zombies, shelter, food, protection. It's in Alaska and it would be a great thing if you all made it there." Alice said and Claire looked around.

"These people trust me with their lives, i don't want to lead them on with small dreams."

"Maybe thats what they need." mumbled Carlos from behind her, "I mean look at them, they have nothing to hope for. So somthing like Arcadia is just the thing to keep them going."

Claire sighed. She didn't want it to all end up being a lie and have her convoy loose faith in her, but what else could she do? She got the rest of the convoys attention and made the announcment.

"Listen, i don't want to make this decision without everyones approval. There is supposively a place in Alaska called Arcadia, its infection free with food, shelter, and protection. Now, do you want to head to Alaska. . . or keep roaming the country?"

The convoy members whispered to eachother and debated,

"For Alaska," Claire said and most of the members raised their hands in agreement. "Alaska then." she said as she smiled and the convoy cheered. The convoy then began packing up to head to Vegas for their last supply of gas. Alice road in a truck with Carlos and K-Mart while Otto drove the schoolbus full of kids, Mikey drove the equipment van, Chase and LJ drove the big rig, Claire drove the jeep and Amazon roaad Bane as the Lickers kept pace behind her.

The only thing no one noticed was the shadowy figure of a boy and a giant dog in the distance secretly trailing behind them. . .

**Teehee x3 i think this is the longest chapter i've written so far. I mean, it feels long. . . anyways, please please please review x3**

** Peace off. . . Boop!**

** ~Spazz xD**


	6. Chapter 6: New Arrivals in Vegas

** Authors note: Ok, so i decided to continue just cuz i don't have really anything else to do when i'm bored at my grandmothers house xD lol so my cousin says that me writing 'authors note' annoys her xD so i might change that o3o**

** uhm, okay yeah i have no more to say so, on with Chapter 6 :D**

** Disclaimer: *flips table and screams* god dangit! i don't own resident evil now leave me alone before i throw my umbrella at you! ... *holds up lamp***

The convoy drove down the dusty deserted highway as they were on their way to Vegas, hopefully to find enough gas to last them until they got to Alaska. Alice was in the passenger seat of Carlos's truck while Carlos drove and K-Mart slept quietly with her head on his shoulder. Alice smiled to herself and Carlos noticed out of the corner of his eye.

"What?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the road. Alice snickered.

"She's got a crush on you y'know." she joked and Carlos looked down at the sleeping teenager.

"K-Mart? C'mon, she's only like fourteen." he said and Alice mouthed the word 'okay' as she turned back to the window. As she watched the dunes of sand pass by she saw a shadow and it looked as if Amazon moved to her side of the car.

_No way. . ._ Alice thought to herself. She quickly tapped Carlos on the shoulder,

"Did Amazon switch sides or is she still on your side?" Alice asked despratley. Carlos leaned over and looked out his window only to see Amazon still riding Bane on his side.

"Uh, yeah she is, why?" he responded a bit concerned. Alice looked back out her window to see the shadow got a bit closer and it was a person riding a giant dog, the only thing she could really make out was the riders red eyes. She turned back to Carlos,

"I think someone is-" she went to say but she was cut off when the shadowy figure rammed into the side of the truck, nearly tipping it over. K-Mart screamed at the sudden movement and hel don tightly to Carlos.

"Carlos! There's someone, or should i say some_thing_ on your three o' clock!" Claire chimed in over the radion and Carlos growled as he picked up the radio

"You don't fuckin' say!" he yelled and sped up to get away from the mysterious attacker. The convoy was now entering Vegas and there were no infected in sight. The entire place was filled with sand and almost nothing exsisted anymore. Carlos was having a hard time shaking off the person pursuing them until the two Lickers that had joined them earlier began to attack him and drew him away from the convoy.

Amazon suddenly haulted to a stop on Bane and when the convoy passed, Bane sprinted over to the mysterious attacker. The other giant dog had already finished off the Lickers and in a matter of seconds Bane was face to face with Beo and Amazon was face to face with Luka.

"Get. LOST!" Amazon shouted as she whipped her arms and Luka was pushed back a few yards by her phycic waves. Beo growled at her and when he went to jump at her, Bane defended her and pushed Beo back. The two dogs then engaged in combat, scratching and digging their fangs into one anothers skin.

Luka soon got up and sprinted with grace towards Amazon, singing and throwing super powerful punches at her. She dodged most of them swiftly until one hit her in the gut and she stumbled back.

Meanwhile, the convoy was haulting to a stop, and Alice, LJ, and Carlos immediatley hopped out of their cars and ran to the fighting mutants.

"Amazon!" Alice called as she sprinted towards the fighting teenagers. Carlos and LJ made sure to keep up and follow close behind to back her upif she needed it. The three adults made it to where the fighting took place and they realized this wasn't really their problem.

The two giant mutant dogs were rolling and wrestling in the sand, but Amazon and Luka on the other hand were at eachothers throats.

"Who are you? Why are you trying to hurt us?!" Amazon screamed as she swiftly dodged his punch and grabbed his arm, throwing him a few feet into the air and proceeded in kicking him when he came crashing back down to earth.

"I'm L-Luka, and i'm here to kill YOU and take Alice back to Umbrella!" he responded as he got up. Amazon's eyes grew wide and she stood completely still. Luka looked at her with a tinge of guilt in his expression He felt a little. . . bad.

"Y-You. . . came here to do _WHAT?!"_ She screamed and the ground shook violently. Luka flinched and looked up at her. Amazon's eyes were glowing blood red as tears streamed down her face, she clenched her fists and screamed as vicious vines came out from underground.

"L-Listen! I'm-" Luka tried apologizing but he was soon cut off by the vines wrapping around him and tightening around him quickly.

"You will take NO ONE from me!" Amazon screamed at him as the vines tghtened more. He was gasping for air at this point and the vines grip was so tight it was crushing his lungs.

"Amazon, stop it!" Alice yelled and Amazon froze. The vines ceased and let Luka go as the returned back to the depths underground. Amazon fell to her knees and Alice ran over to her, embracing her in a tight hug along with Carlos. Amazon was still sniffling and Alice could tell she was in pain from emiting so much power.

By now, Bane and Beo had stopped fighting and were watching the scene in front of them quietly and obediently. Luka fell to the ground and he groaned in pain as black dots filled his vision. Before he had officially blacked out, he saw two men pick him up and drag him towards a bunch of other people. Then he saw the old damaged sign that read,

"Welcome to Vegas". . . .

Wesker slammed his fist down on the table.

_Stupid brat! Why didn't you cooperate like Luka did. . . you would've been so useful. _He thought to himself. This was seriously irritating for him. Then he decided to give in, he picked up the radio and spoke into it,

"Dr. Isaacs i want you to take this matter into your own hands and retreive Project Alice in any way you can."

"Consider it done chairman." Isaacs responded from the other end of the radio. Wesker sighed and put the radio down again. This should be good. . .

Luka awoke in a dark room, no it wasn't a room, it was the back of a van. He groaned, he was in a crap load of pain and he couldn't see anything it as so dark. The only light source was the flashlight hanging by a rope attached to the ceiling of the vehicle. Luka assessed the situation he was in, he was tied tightly to a chair by the same vines that kicked his ass earlier. He started struggling against them and then he heard a voice clear their throat.

"I hate to break it to you," the voice said, "but that won't work." suddenly in the darkness, a pair of glowing red eyes appeared and Amazon appeared before him. She had her arms crossed over her chest and she was leaning against the wall of the van.

"Uh, yeah. I noticed." Luka said and Amazon snickered. She pulled up a chair in front of him and sat down. She then pulled a freshly sharpened knife out of her pocket and Luka swallowed dryly.

"Oh don't worry i won't kill you, but lets just say if you don't make a better impression on me then you did a good hour ago, i _will_ make sure you leave with no tounge." she said and Luka cringed.

"U-Uh okay. Well. . ." Luka began and Amazon leaned back.

"You got twenty minutes. . . i'd start impressing." she said daringly and she winked evily. Luka sighed, this was going to be a very long twenty minutes. . .

**Heeheehee x3 Yeah, hopefully Luka cooperates so he can keep his tounge lol. Uhm what was i gunna say. . . oh yes, i have to give full credit of Luka and Beo to my boyfriend x3 he gave me the idea to add them. (they kinda appeared in some of his dreams) so i decided to put them in C: he came up with the names and i tweaked the appearances a bit x3**

**Anyways yes, that concludes Chapter 6, Chapter 7 will definitley be up tommorow.**

** Peace off. . . Boop!**

** ~Spazz xD**


End file.
